


Aphrodite

by lilarin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilarin/pseuds/lilarin





	Aphrodite

"She is so beautiful. I don´t know how to put this into words.” Her vivid voice echoes in the museum´s hall. With concentration she sucks on her pen, gazing at the paper with questions they have to fill out for the school´s art course.

He cannot keep his eyes of the figure before him. Her eyes flashing, her face delightful as she gracefully tucks a shimmering strand behind her ear. She takes his breath away.

“What have you written?”

Her question catches him off guard, his paper gone.

“Aphrodite´s hair isn´t auburn!”

Ulquiorra grabs his sheet and looks away.


End file.
